Is That What You Really Think?
by Blue Deity
Summary: Maya's so happy after the Will Powers case, until Phoenix starts teasing her about her love life. It only gets worse when she realises he's being serious. Tiny little oneshot, one-sided Phoenix/Maya.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Ace Attorney Series or any of its characters. All elements belong to Capcom.

**Notes:** One of several oneshots that I wanted to write before diving back headlong into the depressing psychology that is Precious Maya. This entire offering is built around two lines of dialogue that I've wanted to put in something since I started doing this, guess which ones they are. Enjoy and Review if you feel like it.

_**Is That What You Really Think?**_

Maya beamed as she and Nick walked down the sidewalk, heading towards home after a long day in court. It was no more than a half hour since Nick got Will Powers, the Steel Samurai, acquitted of all charges. The warm, sunny weather fit in perfectly with Maya's mood. This had been one of the best days of her life, it was definitely her favourite case since she started working with Nick, **with,** not **for**. What was making her so happy though was what she was hugging to her chest, an autographed glossy of Powers in his full costume from the show, her newest favourite thing in all existence. She already had plans to nag Nick to buy her a frame to put it in, but the poor guy just had a hard day, so she'd give him a couple of hours before she made him go to the frame store, or wherever it was you went to buy picture frames.

"You did really good today Nick." Maya chirped, smiling up at the much taller attorney.

"Thanks Maya."

"And can you believe it! I actually got to meet the real STEEL SAMURAI!!" Maya gushed. "Ooooooh! There's gonna be a lot of jealous people on the fan forums tonight once **I **get home." Nick grinned and sighed.

"Yeah, I bet there will be. I've never seen you **this** wound up Maya, and that's saying something." He chuckled.

"I can't believe how nice Mr. Powers was too." She said, skipping out in front of him, walking backwards as they went.

"Hey watch..." Phoenix began before Maya cut him off.

"I mean, you hear so much about how these rich and famous people are usually total jerks. But Mr. Powers was so humble and nice you know... he's just **SO** cool!!"

"Heh," Nick sniffed, "Powers isn't all that famous and he's certainly not rich. I mean, if he were, I think he would've been able to do a bit better when he paid me." He muttered sadly. Poor Nick, always getting the short end of the stick. But that didn't matter, as long as Nick paid the bills and bought burgers, nothing else mattered, besides she got **her **prize. "Hmmm, didn't they say something about basing a new character off of you or something?" He asked as they stopped at a cross walk.

"Oh yeah." Maya said thoughtfully, returning to his side. "I-I don't think they'd **really **do something like that, but wouldn't it be cool if they did?!"

"Yeah, I guess that would be kind of cool." Nick replied as the light changed and they crossed the road. "I believe it was that Sal Manella guy who said it. Ha, Ha, I think he took quite a liking to you Maya." Nick laughed. Maya gulped as a chill went up her spine. Just thinking about that...that 350 pound, six-chinned, four-eyed...GEEK, and the way he looked at her any time she was in the same room with him made her skin crawl. Seriously, he must of ate at least five times what she did to get that fat, and he could probably see the other side of the planet with lenses that thick.

"UGGHHH! Don't want to talk about it!" She groaned. A big patch of clouds had suddenly covered up the sun, turning the sky gray.

"Oh come on Maya. You should give the guy a chance. I mean you've got so much in common. I think it can work."

"Heh, ha!" Maya laughed at her friend's teasing, giving him a playful punch in the arm. "Good one Nick."

"I've still got his number on my phone!" Nick said with enthusiasm, fumbling around in the pockets of his coat looking for it. "You should call him up and invite him over to the office. I'll take Pearls to the movies or something, you can have the whole place to yourselves. Hmmm, 'Maya Manella.' It does have a certain ring to it " Maya laughed again, but not as exuberantly as before.

"Kn-Knock it off Nick!" She stammered, blushing but still smiling.

"Just looking out for you Maya." Nick said with a crooked half-smile. "After all, it's not like you could do much better" Maya's smile faded. "And then maybe you won't be hanging around me so much and I'd be able to actually get some work done." That one hurt. She got in front of him again, making him stop walking

"Alright, that's taking it too far, Nick!" She told him sternly, figuring that once he saw that she didn't think his joke was funny anymore that he'd apologise. He did no such thing, he just looked at her with that weird smile.

"Sorry Maya, but did you think I was joking? 'Cause I wasn't..." He stated.

"N-Nick!" She gasped in surprise holding her hand to her mouth. How could he say such a thing? "Y-You're **not **serious."

"Of course I am."

"Y-you really don't think I could get a better guy than **Sal Manella**?!!!"

"Umm, why should I ?" Phoenix replied with a shrug, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean, you're immature, obsessed with a kid's show, you're high maintenance, and on top of that you're not very pretty and you don't **have** a body."

"Wh-what?! N-Nick you're really hurting my feelings now!" Maya croaked.

"Face it Maya, you're essentially a head on a stick with legs coming out of it." Nick continued as if she never said anything. "God, with all you eat you'd think you'd have a bit of meat on your bones SOMEWHERE."

"I-I was thinking about maybe buying a push-up bra." She stammered the first thing she could think of, her brain was on auto-pilot, she was just so taken off guard by what he was saying. Why was he treating her like this?

"Can't 'push up' what's not there Maya." Phoenix said simply before gently pushing past her.

"Why are you being so MEAN?!" She demanded.

"Hmph, I'm not being mean, I'm being honest. Maybe if I'd been more honest with you before you'd be a bit more realistic with your love life." He answered, keeping his back to her.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"I read your diary Maya, I know you dig me." Nick said over his shoulder with a self-satisfied smirk on his mouth. Maya's face turned a deep crimson.

"How-How, how could you violate my privacy like that?" She gasped. Phoenix shrugged again.

"Privacy, Shmivacy. It was there so I read it. I want you to know Maya that nothing's ever going to happen between us. I mean look at me, I'm handsome, successful, intelligent, why would I want to be with some gawky girl who'se still in her teens that doesn't even have a pair of breasts."

"N-Nick you JERK!!"

* * *

Maya jerked out of bed with a start, nearly falling off the edge. She could hear the sounds of the television and someone laughing coming from the office, it was Nick, and boy was he about to get a piece of her mind. She marched out to find him sitting on the couch, blissfully chuckling along with a show on t.v. She stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Oh, hey Maya, thought you were.."

"PHOENIX WRIGHT, WHERE DO YOU GET OFF READING MY DIARY!!!" She shrieked.

"W-what, I didn't.." Ignoring the look of surprise on his face, the still drowsy Maya leaned over him with her hands to his shoulders to push him back.

"What?! Do you think you're too good for me?!! I'll have you know I could have you anytime I want you, and there wouldn't be a damn thing you could do about it!!" She gave him a good hard punch in the arm before heading back towards her room. She stopped at the stairs however and looked back at the flabbergasted attorney. "And for your information I **DO **have breasts, but that shouldn't matter to you 'cause **YOU'RE **never gonna see 'em!!!" Stomping back into her room, Maya fished her diary out her night stand and opened it up to where she had an entire page filled with 'Nick and Mayas'. She quickly closed it back up again with a sigh before putting it beneath her pillow for safe- keeping and settling back into bed.

"Jerk Nick." She muttered

**END

* * *

**

**I've got a Phoenix dream planned too  
**


End file.
